Lost In Love
by pokadiginarahina456
Summary: May and Drew haven't seen each other in a while, but when Drew screws up he tries numerous times to get her back. Will he suceed or will May give up hope? Contestshipping! COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. I Hate To Be Home

Lost in Love

Pokadiginarahina: hey there face here

Drew: wtf

Pokadiginarahina: haven't you ever seen nickelodeon!

Drew: …?

Pokadiginarahina: (slaps head and closes eyes) I'm kendy that's what I'm gonna be putting in this weird side comments ha ha.

Announcer dude: kendy doesn't own Pokémon or any songs!

Kendy: enjoy mi fan fic!

**I HATE TO BE HOME!**

The young green haired male walked in the blistering cold of the rain wearing a black hooded jacket with green pin stripes and a skull on the chest.( sorry I always see him as a little Goth but still he loves green.) young drew walked on to his quiet dead end street to the last house on the right. As he walks he watches the rows of trees on his street blow in the cold shuddering wind.

He walks up to his large homes door seeing that his mom's car was indeed not in the driveway. The young male opens the door and walks into the warm rush of home only to hear the sound of arguing.

"Dougie!" Laurietta screamed at the top of her lungs.

(Thanks to a rose for me-a rose for you for drew's younger siblings and mark.)

As drew quietly snuck into the house he watched his younger brother Dougie pulling his not so younger sister Laurietta's hair. The only problem with drew's plan was that he tripped over a extremely large toy hummer and fell flat on his face causing a loud noise that scared every one into silence. Then a loud voice came from the kitchen.

"HOW MANY THIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT IM TRYING TO COOK A NOT SO DESENT MEAL SO…" Lauren froze when she saw her 17 year old brother lying on the floor.

"Owwww" drew said with an extremely angry voice as he got up off the floor and all his siblings staring at him with huge grins on their faces.

Drew got up off the floor and brushed some dust off his newly bought jeans and yelled, "What the heck guys were you born in a barn!"

"No but Jesus was," Dougie said with a slight smirk letting Drew know that he was right. Drew was only the 3rd oldest child out of 15 children but his older brother was a jerk and never was home and his older sister Lina was in college and never really was home making Drew the responsible child who had to take care of everyone. Drew stared Dougie down before saying, "when I said that I meant clean up NOW!" Drew had 12 younger siblings:

Laurie-11

Laurietta-11

Bob-9

Zara-9

Emily-9

Lionel-8

Fredrick-7

Casey-6

Harry-6

Dougie-5

Kyla-2

Brooke-2

Drew also had his two older siblings:

Lina-19

Mark-23

Drew loved his family too much to leave them all the time so he goes to a few contests and then he flies back with flygon. But this night became to stormy for flygon to see so Drew had to walk home.

After his siblings started cleaning up the toys and cereal boxes, Drew walked up to the fifth floor of the large mansion into the first door down the long hallway into his large bed room. Drew fell straight on to his large queen sized bed and dozed off.

He awoke to a plate being slid under the door. He checked his watch to find that it was 10:00. He looked at the floor to find what looked like a plate of alien food which made him gag, but then he took a second look to find it was spaghetti. He took the plate and ate it all finding that he was hungrier than he had thought he was. Drew was up so he took off his clothes and got into the shower. When he came out he slipped into a clean pair of boxers and put on green and white plaid pajama pants. After his shower, he fell into his bed. His muscles caressed his pillow and once again he dozed off into sleep.

Drew woke up the next morning to the loud thrash of thunder and a large streak of lighting. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was on the floor. Suddenly he heard a small sound on his night stand. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his computer to see that his friend Ashley had **MSN **messaged him. (Thanks condawg1 for the msn idea.)

**ASH4LIFE:**

Heyy drew we haven't talked in a long time!

**THEDREWCREW:**

Yea I mean I've been very busy with contests.

**ASH4LIFE:**

Have u won?

**THEDREWCREW:**

Ha why would you think I didn't win?

Suddenly Ashley signed off. Drew wondered then he heard yelling across the street. While he was not paying attention may signed on and messaged him.

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

Heyy drew I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out I mean it's been a long time since we have talked and well I thought that since I'm in larossie and well u live there loll um ok then well bii

When drew had looked at the computer may had logged off. So drew got up and put on a pair black skinny jeans and a black skin tight shirt with his black pin striped jacket and ran out the door.

Drew walked down the path in the park to see May sitting on the bench singing.

MAY:

Just a day,  
just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star,  
He shines.

And he said  
Take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words, though,  
Though they did not feel, No  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
and the boy, that ordinary boy  
Oh, was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along?  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

"Wow", Drew said

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry you heard that", may said with a stutter.

"No it was good really", Drew said with a smile.

May giggled with a slight blush. Drew sat down on the bench next to May and they began talking.

"So what are you doing in larossie, May", Drew asked trying to make their time much less awkward.

"Well I was heading to the town over but when I remembered you lived here I decided to msn you." May said.

Drew and May were looking into each other's eyes may staring deeply into drew's emerald eyes.

May got nervous and started rocking back and forth.

"May…may stop rocking", Drew said, but she didn't listen.

Drew pushed May to the ground and he was standing on his hands and knees over her.

Kendy: I feel so proud of mi self (starts crying tears of joy)

Drew: gay

Kendy: wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor today!

May: RAPE

Drew and kendy stare at May

Drew: what!

Kendy: not yet!

Drew and May:** WAHHT!**

Kendy: see ya later!

Announcer dude: review this chapter for chapter two!


	2. Contests And Flying

**Lost In Love**

Kendy: I'm updating!

May: what happened, what happened with me and Drew!

Drew: oh right what happens?

May and Kendy stare because drew usually doesn't care and now he looks so excited.

Kendy: ooooooo Drew likes Mayyyy!

Drew blushes a bright strawberry red.

Drew: no! I don't like May!

Kendy and Announcer dude: Riiiiiiight.

Announcer dude: Kendy doesn't own Pokémon.

**CONTESTS AND FLYING!**

May and drew stared into each other's eyes both blushing a slight jigglypuff pink.

Then they both closed their eyes and began to get close, when their l lips were about to touch a red light distracted the both of them causing them both to open their eyes and to pull away from each other to look at May's skitty who jumped onto Drew's back causing him to fall next to May on the grass.

May stared at the clouds then tilted her head towards drew then looked back at the sky before saying.

"Uhh… well… I'm… going to go ahead to the next town I'll talk to you later Drew."

"Umm… ok, bye May."

Drew then stood up and began to walk home.

He was about half way home when he noticed there was something following him. He turned around to find that May's skitty was following him. He got wide eyed as he picked up the Pokémon and began to walk home once again.

When Drew walked into his house, he noticed that the skitty was on his head which excited Zara his younger sister.

"Did you catch that skitty?"Zara asked in an enthusiastic voice.

"No," Drew explained, "this skitty is a friend of mines Pokémon."

"Who is your friend?" Zara asked.

Drew looked at Zara and then said,

"May"

Then skitty ran away from drew up stairs into his bedroom.

When he chased her up stairs he noticed she was acting too cute for him to push her off the bed so he let skitty curl up into a ball and fall asleep next to him.

Drew then signed onto **msn** to see may signed on so he messaged her

**THEDREWCREW:**

Hey may I have to tell you something!

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

What do you need to talk about drew?

**THEDREWCREW:**

I found your skitty following me to my house.

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

You mean she isn't in my poke-ball!

**THEDREWCREW:**

You didn't know?

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

No, it might have happened while I was singing.

**THEDREWCREW:**

Ummm.

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

Well can you bring her to me tomorrow for the contest please ;)

**THEDREWCREW:**

Ok and hey ill compete I already won my last 3 ribbons last week.

(The contests last for like six weeks in my world.)

Then may logged off which sent drew into a frenzy of packing.

"Will she like me in this shirt…? Maybe these shorts," Drew thought

Finally Drew threw in some clothes into his bag and headed out the door with a quick good bye to his family.

Drew knew that May said tomorrow but he also knew that it usually took 2 days to get to the next town called Robusto town.

Drew took out a poke-ball and threw it in the air and yelled,

"Flygon come on out!"

Suddenly the green dragon type Pokémon flew out of its Poké-ball.

"Fly", his flygon said as it lowered its back so Drew could climb on to its back.

"Okay! Let's fly!" Drew yelled.

Flygon flapped its wings and went into the air.

"To Robusto Town!"

Flygon flew across the trees and grasses until finally they flew over the opening to the city.

Drew directed flygon towards the Pokémon center.

Once he touched ground he returned his Pokémon and went into the Pokémon center with May's skitty.

"Why, Hello sir would you like to check into the Pokémon center for the contest." Nurse Joy said.

"Sure, thank you," Drew said.

"You will be in room #375 and enjoy our pool," Nurse Joy said.

Drew walked up stairs to his room and opened the door. After Drew put his stuff into his room he walked down to the pool with skitty to find May.

"Nah," skitty said as it ran to May in the hot tub.

May turned her head and watched as skitty jumped into her arms.

"Skitty!" may said "how did you get here."

"Nah," skitty said as she jumped out of May's arms and back into Drew's.

May turned around to lock eyes straight into Drew's emerald eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed an hour, then drew spoke.

"Well I knew you would start crying without her cause you're like a baby." Drew smirked with a flip of his hair.

"I WOULD NOT CRY THE ONLY REASON I ASKEDYOU TO BRING HER WAS BECAUSE IM USING HER TOMORROW!" May yelled.

Drew chuckled then dove into the pool then swam up out of the water and shook his hair.

"He is so cute with his eyes and his hair," may thought to herself.

Drew walked over to may and sat in the hot tub and began talking.

"So how are you Maybelle," drew said with a smile not a smirk.

May couldn't believe it Drew her known rival was being nice to her but how did he know her whole name.

"Umm… well-"May got cut off by a bright red rose in her face.

"see you later may," Drew said with a smirk as he got out of the hot tub, grabbed a towel, and walked up to his room.

"Curse him with his stupid rich cuteness," May thought to herself.

May then stood up and grabbed a towel and walked up to her room as well.

Before May went to bed she signed on to msn

**MILIFEISAWSOME**(Misty)**:**

Heyy May!

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

Hi! How are you mist

**MILIFEISAWSOME:**

I am awesome how is Drew?

**MAYLOVESTHEWORLD:**

Wahht!

Suddenly misty signed out of her conversation. May sat there wide eyed. How did she know about drew and better yet how did she know about May liking him. Drew on the other hand had signed on to find misty too.

**MILIFEISAWSOME:**

Heyy Drew!

**THEDREWCREW:**

Hey misty

**MILIFEISAWSOME: **

How is May?

**THEDREWCREW:**

Wahht!

Suddenly misty logged off so drew signed off too. He started thinking, how did she know I liked May am I that obvious.

That night both may and drew went to bed with the same thought

"Does Drew/May know?"

The next morning May woke up and got dressed extremely early when she walked out of her room to go eat she noticed something on the ground. It was a rose covering a note that read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Meet me by the pond_

_At quarter to noon._

May looked at the bottom in small print as she sniffed the lovely rose it read:

_Love,_

_Drew_

May turned a maraschino cherry red as a tear ran down her face. The contest didn't start until one so she had a full hour with Drew. After she ate she dashed to the park and looked for drew. To her surprise he was a no show. Her heart broke in two. She turned around to sadly walk back to her room when she was stopped by a small embrace. May looked up at Drew as he hugged her and quickly hugged back.

"Wow I've never seen you so upset," Drew said

"I thought-," may got cut off by the green headed person.

"Did you lose skitty again," Drew smirked letting may go then flicking his hair.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S ALL YOU SENT MI HERE TO TELL ME YOU ONLY WANTED TO INSULT ME!" may busted out in tears and pushed drew to the ground and ran away.

Drew watched as may ran away and then he pushed his hand to his head.

"All because had to say something," drew whispered only to hear a loud scream.

"OH MY GOD ITS DREW,"

Drew heard this and ran. He ran down the path and up a tree. He waited for all the girls before running back.

When Drew walk to the contest hall he saw May and started to explain, but May gave him the cold shoulder and went to sign up for the contest.

When the contest started Drew was first,

Alright rosellia sun spore!" drew commanded.

Rosellia did the command, and then drew said:

"Now petal dance!"

Rosellia did the command sending sparkles everywhere.

The judges gave drew an 87

He smirked as he walked off the stage. He watched as May went and put on an amazing show but he didn't watch her coordinating he watched her hair swaying and her smile wide as the night sky. He gazed into her eyes her beautiful blue eyes.

When he came back down to earth he found that may got a 90 and knocked drew out of the contest. He sat there wide eyed open mouthed but not that he got beaten but because may was actually walking up to him.

"Hey," May said almost teary eyed.

"May I can explain-," drew got cut off by Mays finger bushing his lips.

Drew blushed jigglypuff pink as he watched May walk away.

May was so excited she finally won against drew as she walked a little faster to get to the ferry she noticed it had already left so she ran to the air port going to a secret island where the grand festival was going to be held. May ran and got her passport and got into the line. Then May heard a loud speaker saying:

"ALL CORDANATORS GET FIRST CLASS SEATS,"

Mays day just couldn't get any better!

May lied down in her first class seat and dozed off not even noticing the little girl next to her saying:

"Mommy, look at that boy on that flygon!"

When May got off the plane she quickly ran to the Pokémon center.

"May I have a room please," May asked

"I'm so sorry, miss, but we are all out of rooms," Nurse Joy said

"Oh please I'll share a room just please I need to be here," May begged

"Well there is one boy but I warn you there is only one bed," nurse Joy said as she gave May the key card.

"Great!" May exclaimed

May walked up to the door and swiped.

When she opened the door she dropped everything to the ground.

Kendy: DUN DUUUUN.

Drew: I hugged her.

May: Awe you wuv mi

Drew: Nooo!

Drew blushes a Rose red.

Kendy: Ha ha you love May!

Everyone: Review and we will see you later! Bye!


	3. Thank You!

Lost In Love

Kendy: I have big writers block

Drew: thank god!

May: r u Christian?

Drew: no I'm Jewish, of course, I celebrate CHRISTmas!

Kendy: HEY I HAVE A JEWISH FRIEND SO SAY SORRY!

Drew: nah

Kendy: NOOOOW!

Drew with scared face: I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't kill me!

May: wow you got him to beg way to go!

Kendy: who wants to do the announcer!

Drew: I thought we had a guy for that?

May: He is sick.

Drew: fine our almighty queen does not own Pokémon; if she did I would most likely be dead.

Kendy: hee hee please enjoy this not so good chapter.

**THANK YOU**

May stood in the door way of the hotel room staring straight into the emerald eyes then looking down to the shirtless abdomen and finally looking at green and white striped pajama pants only to close her eyes and fall to the floor.

Her day couldn't get better but it **could** get a whole lot worse.

_Why did I even suggest sharing a room?_

"What are you doing in my room?" asked the very startled Drew.

" um…well…actually it's kinda funny…" may said before sighing and saying, "I asked to room with you, but not you you just more of a different you."

Drew stared into May's sapphire eyes staring deep into them.

"Well you get the couch," he smirked then looked away into the mirror to fix his hair.

May was startled he didn't kick her out or tell her that she only walked here to be with him although may was happy to see Drew and look into his beautiful emerald eyes but she went there to win a ribbon not to flirt with Drew.

May slipped by Drew only touching her hand to the back of his thigh and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When May returned she noticed drew wasn't in the room she looked all around to find no one.

_He took one look and said hell no, I'm not staying here with her, she is annoying and stupid._

May couldn't help but cry she practically soaked her soft short shorts and green and blue tank top. Just as May was about to stand up when she heard the door open, she quickly hid in the shower and waited.

"May are you still in the shower, I brought food, May?"

It was Drew! He didn't leave her after all. May ran out of the shower and jumped into Drew's arms. A McDonald's bag fell to the floor as Drew wrapped his arms around May.

"I… I…"

"It's alright no need to be scared." Drew said as he let her go and placed her on the bed and picked up the bag and handed her a burger.

May smiled and stared into his emerald eyes and whispered,

"Thank you Drew."

Drew walked into the bathroom after their very cheap dinner to get a shower. May sat on the bed with her nicely shaved legs. Waiting for Drew to kick her off to the couch, but when Drew walked out of the bathroom in practically the same attire as he was before except different pants he falls onto the bed and turns towards May.

"Are you going to lie down or what."

May slightly shocked lied down next to the green haired boy and quickly dosed off.

The Next Morning May wakes up in Drew's arms but for a strange reason she doesn't want to let go she feels so warm and soft so she falls back asleep hoping maybe just maybe Drew wouldn't let go either.

Kendy: ok this was just a filler chapter because I have writers block but hey what do u want from me.

Drew: I want you to go away but hey we don't all get what we want so shut it.

May: Drew stop she is trying to write and your just a rude, ruthless, selfish…

Drew: how long will she be doing that?

May: arrogant…

Kendy: until you get that you're rude.

May: selfless…

Drew: that's never.

May: irresponsible…

Kendy: fake it.

May: ego absorbed…

Drew: I get it I'm a stupid jerk.

May: ohh I knew you would find out the truth (with tears of joy in her eyes)

(Drew rolls his emerald eyes)

Kendy: they are just too cute anyways review I want at least 20 I hope please!


	4. A confusing love storyaflashback chapter

Lost in love

Kendy: I'm updating!

Drew: ohh great!

May: Kendy what's wrong you look very upset!

Kendy bursts into tears

Kendy: our announcer quit!

Drew: oh no I'm not doing it again!

Kendy: ok then don't Mr. Rose, besides I don't even know what to write in this chapter!

Drew:*mumbles* don't call me that!

May: I'll do it! Kendy does not own Pokémon; if she did the show would never be planned!

Drew: blah, blah just get on with the reading!

A confusing love story a flashback chapter

When May awoke the second time drew wasn't there. May no longer felt warm she felt a cold shudder up her spine and down her arm which made her flinch and jump up from where she was laying. She smelt a tint of cinnamon and eggs. When May opened her eyes, she noticed a familiar six pack fallowed by a soft face and green hair in their very small kitchen. May smiled as she sat up.

"Good morning sleepy head," Drew said with a smile.

"Why are you up," may said with a sleepy smile as she threw a pillow at him.

"That's no way to be treating the nice man who made you breakfast in bed," Drew exclaimed as he walked to their bed with a plate with French toast.

Mays eyes widened it smelt delicious!

"I didn't know that you cooked Drew."

"Well I can with some small things."

"Drew ", May was cut off by a rose.

"I'll be right back ok", Drew whispered in her ear before nibbling on her neck and leaving.

May stared as Drew walked out the room before quickly rushing to the bathroom to look at the little hickey drew left on her skin.

May blushed and slipped her finger down her neck. The Brunette giggled as she covered it up, got up, got dressed, and walked out to sign up for the grand festival!

As Drew walked down the street he was thinking,

"What was I thinking biting her neck?" Drew cursed at himself

_Because you love her it's called love nit whit!_

"WHAT WHO ARE YOU!" drew called the womanly voice in his head.

_Your consciences, idiot, now shut up and go talk to her!_

Drew shook his head and began walking once again; that was until he noticed something horrible. Drew gulped hard.

"Fan girls,"

Suddenly a crowd of girls ambushed the young male.

May walked by to see only a crowd of girls. She didn't think anything of it until she heard one of the girls shout,

"Oh my god I have his shirt!"

The girl ran out holding a black skin tight jacket with green pin stripes and a skull on the chest.

May was infuriated. She walked up to the girl and without even realizing it May punched the girl.

May jumped into the pile of girls and pushed her way to drew.

"Ohh…hi…drew!"

"Err… hey...May."

May pulled the now practically naked Drew out of the pile of fan girls (Don't think of anything he still has pants.)

Drew touched his neck to find a certain item not there. Drew could deal without a shirt but this item meant too much to him to let some fan girl have.

**FLASHBACK:**

Young five year old Drew stood out on the front porch with two army generals

"Is my daddy home?" young Drew said with a happy look on his face.

"I'm sorry Andrew, is your mommy home?" one of the generals said with the same straight face as usual.

"No sir, my mommy left to Aunties house. She said it was very important and that I should talk to you guys." Drew said with his smile fading.

One of the generals knelt down, Drew knew him he was Drew's Neighbor.

"Andrew, your daddy isn't coming home." Then the man slipped two dog tags into Drew's hand.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

A tear slipped out of Drew's eyes and he dashed away from May to get his necklace.

May watched as Drew ran and started to chase after him, when she couldn't catch him, May dropped onto the grass and hugged Drew's jacket. When she got up she slipped the jacket into her backpack and walked back to the Pokémon center.

Kendy: Tada!

Drew: I like this chapter

Adorablevampire (Mayra): That's just because it's all about you.

Drew: So… wait who the hell are you!

Kendy: this is Mayra as known as ADORABLEVAMPIRE! Loll

Mayra shows off her black jean skirt and a grey shirt with black skulls on it and a belt with a black diamond bat on it!

May: awwwwwwwwwww its soooo cute!

Drew: she's hot

Mayra: keep your eyes on my face dude!

May, Kendy, and Mayra: Review!

Drew: or Kendy and Mayra will kill you!

Kendy: By the way I was thinking of writing a new story vote on my poll! If my poll doesn't show up just message me and ill figure it out! Also I know I haven't updated I a really long time ha ha but it's because I got this new laptop for Christmas and I had to figure stuff out

Everyone: bye!


	5. the night before the festival!

Kendy: Updatingness!

Drew: you made that up

Kendy: so you got a problem punk!

May: LOL

Kendy and Drew stare at May awkwardly

May: what?

Kendy: LOL?

Drew: who says that out loud?

Mayra: hey guys!

Drew stares at Mayra in awe of her today's outfit.

Kendy: TODAY MAYRA'S WEARING:

Black fishnet tights, with combat boots, a red mini skirt, and a red tank top. All being complimented by a black head band with a red bat on it!

Drew: DAMN!

Kendy laughs at the fact that drew is hard. May has tears in her eyes and is trying to hold them back.

Mayra: oh May, it not his fault he a horny boy, he still loves you, don't be sad.

May: I don't love Drew he is an arrogant bastard who only cares for himself.

Drew: May I'm sorry I made you upset; are you still mad at me?

May: (looking up with tears in her eyes) no!

Kendy and Mayra: Awwwwwwwwwwwwe!

Drew: Anyway considering my rep was just ruined ill do the thing, Kendy doesn't own Pokémon; if she did then every episode would be weird and sexual.

Kendy: hey!

Mayra: on with the chappie!

The Night before the festival.

May couldn't help but be worried about drew. He had left almost an hour ago and he didn't even tell her why. May slowly walked to the grand festival tent. When she entered, the tent was nearly empty.

_Where is everyone?_ May wondered to herself as she walked towards the sign up both. As she neared the both May couldn't help but notice something happening behind it. Suddenly, a woman popped up and startled May. May jumped up and back which made her lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"Oh dear I'm so very sorry about that," the lady said as she stepped out of both and helped may up. As May stood she stumbled lightly but caught her balance and walked to the both.

"I would like to sign up." May said still slightly dizzy.

"Alright, ill need your card," the lady said back.

May went into her backpack and pulled out the card and handed it to the lady. She took it with a large smile and checked it. Then her smile faded.

"Are you joking me," she said handing the card back to May. May looked shocked at the lady before taking the ticket.

"Is there something wrong?" May asked still confused.

"So you're telling me that you didn't just steal someone's identity." The lady said, "And a males at that."

May stared at the woman awkwardly before slowly staring at the card that said Drew Hayden.

"Oh my, I grabbed the wrong one," May said.

"Is there a reason that you have Mr. Hayden's card?" the woman asked.

"Yea, can I go now." May asked as she turned around. May ran out the door and collapsed on the ground. After a quick breath May stood up and walked back to the Pokémon center. It was dark by the time May made it back to the Pokémon center and all May could think about was if Drew got back safely. When May walked in the door she found that the room was dark and the only light was from the bathroom.

"Drew?" May asked as she neared the bathroom door.

"Yea," he said, "hey I want you to meet someone."

May looked at the door way in confusion before she shrugged and sat down on their bed. Drew appeared through the door way in a suit and tie. May giggled at his look before asking,

"What's that for?"

"We're going out" Drew said as he lifted May off the bed. She giggled as she went to her suitcase and took out a nice black, strapless, knee length dress with a pink rose on the bottom front right corner. Then she slipped into black strappy high heels. May then took her hair out of her ponytails and curled them. When she was done, May stepped out of the bathroom and gave a small twirl to Drew. He gave a slight chuckle and then handed May her purse.

Then he slipped his hand around her waist, and they walked down to the lobby. Once they were down at the lobby May and Drew ran into a girl, her hair was blonde and fell right past her knees. She was wearing a white dress that went to her mid thigh.

"Hey," the girl said as she gave Drew a hug. May felt a streak of jealousy go through her, but she hid it.

"May, this is my friend Ashley." Drew said with a large smile on his face. May couldn't help but laugh at Drew's sudden Childish aspiration. Then she walked over to Ashley and shook her hand.

"Well, let's eat, I haven't eaten all day!" Ashley commented as they started walking towards the diner. May looked up at the sky as they walked along a path to the diner. The sky showed a clear night with a beautiful full moon. Suddenly May was pushed to the ground behind a bush. May closed her eyes and started moving around to get whoever was on her, off.

"May, stop moving," a male voice whispered as he grabbed her arms and held them down above her head. May slowly opened her eyes and stared at Drew's emerald ones.

"What are you doing," May complained in a low whisper.

"Fan girls," Drew whispered as a group of girls walked out of the diner gossiping about how they got an item of Drew's.

"I almost got his shirt today, but some bitch hit me and took it." One girl said. Drew stared at May with that 'I know you did it' type look. May blushed and turned her head giggling slightly to herself because his shirt was still in her bag back in their room. After the girls left, Drew stood up and grabbed May's hand

"Where were you two?" Ashley asked as May and Drew walked in the restaurant with their hair a mess. May and Drew quickly looked at each other and fixed the others hair. This action made Ashley laugh at the two. May and Drew immediately sat down and stuck their heads in their menus. This caused Ashley to giggle at them yet again.

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked. Everyone looked up and May and Drew opened their mouths.

"Brendon?" they said at the same time.

"Yea"

"Why?" drew asked with confusion.

"Well, I gave up on the whole 'I'm a battler' ordeal anyway." Brendan told drew as he gave everyone a glass of water. "Wait, who is this?" Brendan asked.

"This is Ashley." May said. Brendan blushed at the site of the girl.

"Hi Ashley," Brendan said as he lifted her hand. Then he gave her an old fashioned kiss on her hand. Ashley blushed and turned her head to Drew and gave him a slight bubbly smile.

Drew laughed at her sudden crush on one of May's rivals.

"So, Drew, if you're here with Ashley then why is May here?" Brendon asked.

Drew looked at Brendon, and with a cocky smile he answered, "Because she followed me here."

Mays Heart shattered; she stood up and ran out the door. Drew, Ashley, And Brandon stared before Ashley punched Drew in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Go after her you asshole." Ashley said as she stood up and pushed Drew out the door.

May Ran until she couldn't run anymore, then she walked. When May was too tired, she sat on a park bench. May sat on the bench for awhile and then she began to get tired. She debated on whether she should go back and forgive Drew or if she should just spend the night on the bench. May rested her head on the arm rest of the bench while she thought about her decision. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a necklace. She reached down and grabbed it. The inscriptions read.

Andrew Hayden II

Air force

Army

Then May read the second one.

Andrew Hayden II

May 13, 1982- June 29, 2008

May took a gasp of air before she placed the necklace around her neck and walked back to the Pokémon center. When she entered the room it was dark, and there wasn't anyone inside. Suddenly May reached for her purse, it was gone. Then something beeped and May jumped. It was a cell phone. May grasped the cell phone and looked at it. It was Drew's cell phone and it had a new text message. May read it, it said:

Drew, please tell me you found her, I'm soo worried. May seemed really upset when she left. Please find her!

May felt bad. If it wasn't for her then he wouldn't have to go looking.

She quickly left the room and walked down the long corridor. Her mind was too busy worrying about drew that she hadn't noticed where she was going… she ran into someone.

"Ohh I'm sorry!" May said as she stood up.

"No problem may, hey what are you doing here?" said a female voice that almost sounded like…

"Soledad!"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Of course!"

Then Soledad stood up and revealed a semi large round stomach.

"Ohmygod!" May screamed. "Are you…"

"Pregnant, you guessed!"

"Well I wanna know all about it!"

May and Soledad started walking out of the Pokémon center when they ran into Ashley.

"Oh thank god I found you!"

"Why" may asked.

"I was…" Ashley stopped as something caught her eye. "Where did you get that?"

May looked down at the two dog tags that were wrapped around her neck.

"I found them I was gunna give em' back I just…"

"So you don't know the story?" Soledad said while placing her hand on Mays shoulder.

They walked to the park and sat on a bench and began explaining.

"Well, Drew's dad was a military soldier," Soledad started.

"And he was Drew's idol." Ashley added.

"But one day, Drew's mom left to his aunt's house and left him home alone, he was five."

"When the army generals came to Drew's house, he thought that his dad had come home."

"Noooo!" May screamed, "That's soo sad!"

"Well it gets worse…"

"When his mom came home, she was drunk and blamed his father's death all on drew."

"But… why?"

"Because she wasn't the best parent."

"And losing her husband while pregnant with another child pushed her over the edge."

"And that's why Drew wants to be strong around you and pretend like he doesn't care."

May started crying. She couldn't help it; it wasn't her strong point to remain calm. Soon after her break down, May walked back to the Pokémon center. It was dark in the room and Drew was lying down in the bed.

May walked over to the bed and climbed in with all of her clothes on.

"Drew?" She said in a whisper

Drew rolled over and grunted in his sleepy state "What?"

"uh, never mind I was just wondering if you wanted to come with to sign up for the festival tomorrow?"

"Sure," drew said before hugging may and falling back to sleep. May thought for a moment, then rested her head on his chest and drifted off into sleep.

Kendy: ok I know its kinda sad and really stupid and yeah.

Drew: yup

May: Drew!

Mayra: guys I know who can do the honors!

Drew: who?

Mayra: you!

Drew: hell no!

Mayra: now!

May: please!

Drew: ugh, fine, review or else Kendy will cry and we all know that when that happens…..

Kendy: uhh, Georgia has to deal with me!

May: BTW: Georgia is Kendy's friend from school…

Mayra: awe they grow up soo fast!

Kendy: also just to let you know that if your annoyed at the ending because of how stupid may is then don't worry cuz I am too lol and I wrote it!

May: heyy!

Drew: whatever… review!


	6. Festival of terror

**Kendy: Hi to start with… I'm realllyyyy sorry about the past like forever! But I'm updating right now I promise!**

**Drew: my vacation just ended.**

**May: heyy it's been too long!**

**Kendy: I know! So today I'm gunna do the thing but first!**

**TODAY MAYRA'S WEARING:**

**Kendy: hey where the hell is Mayra?**

**Drew: she's sick.**

**Kendy: ohh…**

**Drew: yeah I know; I miss her too.**

**May rolls her eyes.**

**May: well Kendy doesn't own Pokémon. She only owns Ashley and Sean.**

**Kendy: ok on with this chapter!**

May tried her best to sleep, but she couldn't. She got up twelve times to go to the bathroom, she changed her clothes three times, and she took a shower four times. By the time she got out of the fourth shower Drew was up and getting dressed.

"Hey," May said frantically.

"Are you alright?" Drew looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

Drew stared at May for a while and then shrugged her off. She walked to his side and grabbed her bag.

"Well let's go!"May said in a hurry. They walk down the stairs and out to the contest hall. A few fan girls stand on the sidelines staring in anger towards May. They step up to the counter where may hands the woman her ID.

"Ahh Miss Maple! I see you have YOUR ID this time."

May shudders under embarrassment.

"Um… Yes…"

Drew Stares at May in confusion before realizing her pain. Why did she look so cute when she was upset? Drew couldn't help it, and he cracked up laughing.

"Wait you gave her a different ID?" Drew laughed.

May turned red, turned around, and… SLAP! Drew raised his hand to his face where the red handprint still shown. May was more than furious.

"Yes, Mr. Rose! I DID GIVE THE STUPID CONTEST CHICK YOUR ID! AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME EITHER! BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME WHO PUT YOUR ID IN MY BAG! UGHHH!" May screamed in his face. "Why do you always act like this towards me? Do you feel like you have something to prove!"

May was in tears now. She turned back around bowed to the lady and took her ID back. Then she ran out of the contest hall leaving Drew to feel awkward.

"Man! You sure do know how to get the lady's!" a voice laughed behind Drew. He spun around to his friend Sean. Sean was standing in the doorway in a baggy army pants and a dark green dago tee and a cigarette in his mouth. Drew walked over to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I thought you quit?"

"I did." Sean took the cigarette back and lit it.

Drew looked at him for a while then took the cigarette back.

"Don't look like it." With that he took a puff and threw the cigarette on the ground.

"I thought you quit." Sean laughs at Drew.

"I did." Drew smiles.

"So who was the hot one who just ran outta here? And is she fair game?"

"WHAT! NO! May is NOT fair game for you."

"So her name is May… is it short for something like Maybelline or Mayflower?"

"Maybelle…" drew rolled his eyes. "Why are we even talking about this?

"Cuz you pissed her off, and I'm gunna fuck her."

Drew looks at Sean, and is taken back. How dare he try to make a move on May! She wouldn't even like Sean… would she? He decides to ignore his statement and heads out to look for May.

(POV May)

How could he just make fun of her like that! Just laugh at her pain. It's like Drew gets off on seeing her in misery. May couldn't think. She had been walking for what seemed like hours. The Contest had ended and to top it off… May was in some forest somewhere… alone.

"Gahh! Why did you do that to me! Now look where you put me Drew! I'm all alone in bumble fuck Egypt! ALONE!" May screamed to the trees. She wasn't paying attention as to where she was going and tripped over a larger tree that had fallen. The fall hurt May's knee, and she limped her way to an opening. May sat down in under a tall tree with a large canopy at the top. She tried to extend the right leg but she couldn't. It was no use. May couldn't walk or even limp. Suddenly she heard a crack behind her in the forest. May tried her best to look around but she couldn't see anything.

"Drew!" May called in anger towards the trees. "This isn't funny!"

There was no response. May tried her best to turn around, but the minute her knee touched the ground, pain shot up her leg. Another crackle inched closer to May. Her back became warm and her breathing became heavier. A thick black smoke seeped through the trees and into the opening where May sat.

The tree her back was against became hot and the smoke covered its sides in ash. May grunted in agony as she pulled herself up onto her knee and began running for safety. Flames engulfed the opening and the trees surrounding it. May ran a fast as she could, but a fiery branch fell in front of her. She stopped and ran the other direction. May looked back at the flames surrounding the opening. While staring back, May tripped over the tree she had tripped on when she came to the forest. May screamed in pain as she hit the ground, her foot stuck between a large branch and the ground. She couldn't move. Flames surrounded the trees between May, and the smoke grew thicker. May screamed for help as loud as she could. After awhile she was just screaming.

(POV Drew)

"Hey dude, wait up!" Sean called as he ran towards Drew. Drew was near the edge of the forest, sitting. He looked for May, but had no luck finding her. The contest was about halfway over and she had missed the whole thing. Her clothes and luggage were still in his room along with her cell phone, so there was no reason to call her. Sean sat down next to drew, exhausted from running, he sprawled out across the grass.

"Can't find her." Drew said looking straight ahead. There was an orangey light between the trees that reminded Drew of his father. He couldn't stop staring at it. Sean talked, mainly to himself and Drew stared ahead. A shrill scream knocked Drew back to earth. Sean sat up looking into the forest.

"What was that?" He asked.

Drew looked ahead and the scream for help quickly changed to a scream of agony. He looked above the orange like light to smoke wrapping above the trees.

"That," Drew said quickly, "Is someone screaming for help!" He jumped to his feet and ran into the forest. Sean gaped slightly and decided to run after his friend.

(Mays POV)

Flames caught onto the tree branch where may was stuck; her screams grew louder as the flame moved from the branch to her leg. A dark smoke covered the air above her, in a way she was being saved by being stuck. Her leg burned and she screamed in agonizing pain. May grabbed helplessly trying to find something to help her, but she found nothing. She closed her eyes. This would be the end; she would die here and never get to see any of her friends. The police would find her far after the fire ended, burned to a crisp. They would carry her out in a black body bag, similar to the ones on TV. Then a question popped into her mind. Yes, out of all the times she could think about a question, now would be it.

_Would Drew be sad if I died? _The question didn't seem like one that had to be answered. May came to the quick conclusion that he wouldn't even realize that she was the body in the bag, and move on with his life. She opened her eyes but with her heavy breathing May couldn't keep them open. A shadow stood staring at her from a distance and she tried to say his name, but quickly everything turned black.

(Drews POV)

He ran far into the forest, But was unable to see anything. The screaming had gotten louder and then silent. Frantically Sean ran to Drew.

"Dude, I can't see anything!" he panted in the thick black smoke. Drew looked around trying to find something that would point him in the correct direction. Then he saw something, a shadow slightly, a tree. It must have fallen shortly after the storm a few weeks ago, and someone was lying next to it.

"May!" Drew screamed as he ran to her lifeless body. Sean ran after drew and grabbed a hold of the truck. They lifted but it was useless. Drew knelt down towards May. He moved her hair away from her face, and gently said her name. Sean pushed at the trunk and soon drew joined him. They managed to push the trunk just enough for Drew to pull May out from underneath.

"May," Drew looked at her, her eyes wouldn't open. Sean stepped back to give them room, "May wake up."

Suddenly her eyes flurried open; just barely. She looked up into his emerald eyes and opened her mouth, a small whispered "Drew" snuck out before she closed her eyes again. Drew picked May up bridal style and ran towards the town. Sean was close behind. Flames engulfed the forest around the boys and dark smoke seeped throughout the air. The police and an ambulance had arrived right outside of the forest along with some fire trucks spraying water at the flames. Drew ran out into the open air and collapsed with May. Sean ran out and collapsed next to them as well. The police carried May to an ambulance and Drew got up and ran after them. The ambulance sped away taking her to the hospital. A police officer grabbed Drew and walked him to separate ambulance with Sean. They gave him and Sean oxygen, then Drew ran off towards the hospital.

**Kendy: ok this chapter is finally done, and by the way… it took me literally a year to finish…**

**May: you write slowly.**

**Drew: Agreed.**

**Kendy: don't make me whack you both.**

**Drew: that already happened to me this chapter… Hit May, besides she's the one who got herself in yet another situation where she can't fend for herself.**

**May: Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time!**

**Drew: It isn't my fault you look cute when you're angry…. Like now.**

**May: you are such an inconsiderate… wait what?**

**Kendy: Hence my favorite shipping guys! ANYWAY Review… I know you hate me for like ever for not updating but I would love it if you'd review! Thank you! And I'M SORRY!**

**All: See you next chapter.**


	7. what?

**Kendy: HI! Everyone I am soo sorry that I haven't been updating… I had an amazing 13 readers and now I think I'm down to one… I need people to read and review! So read…. And review! ;)**

**Drew: That was by far the stupidest way to get people to read your writing…**

**Kendy: Grrr Andrew Joseph Hayden the Third! If you do not stop this evil insulting of my writing and my pleas I will so help me write in a way for you to completely fall for may!**

**Drew: (sarcastically) Ohh Dear don't do that I'm soo upset.**

**Kendy: That's it! You're gunna fall for her and you're gunna fall hard! Right off of cloud 9 and straight 6 feet under! :)**

**Drew: What! You're going to kill me off!**

**Kendy: No I'm gunna torture you to the point where you want to die! And then I'll make sure you live!**

**Drew: 0.o uh, okay then. Kendy doesn't own Pokémon, only god knows what would happen if she did… **

**Kendy: Review! Ohh but read first! Ok chapter 7 I think haha!**

* * *

The hospital was quiet. Nurses roamed the halls checking up on patients. Beeps echoed throughout May's room. Fluttering her eyes open, May looked towards the door where a nurse stood.

"W- Where am I?" she asked with barley any voice. The nurse rushed to her bedside.

"Oh Miss you mustn't talk much. The ash was caught in your lungs and any long talking periods could cause permanent damage. "

_**Am I at the hospital?**_

_**How'd I get here?**_

_**How'd I get out of that forest?**_

_**Why did the forest start on fire?**_

_**When can I leave?**_

_**Who was in that fire with me?**_May thought crazily in her head.

The nurse noticed Mays expression, it was one she had see many times, she slowly answered the questions as if may had said them out loud."Yes your at the hospital, you were saved during that forest fire by two men and the ambulance brought you here. Police are looking into the forest fire, ma'am I'm afraid you cannot leave until you have fully recovered." Then the nurse looked towards the window.

"That man saved you from that fire, without him you would be burnt toast ha-ha toast." the nurse walked out of the room giggling about her stupid joke. May watched her leave and then turned her head slightly to the green haired boy sitting at her bedside. Drew had burns on his arms and face too. He was sitting in his chair with his head on his arm on May's bed his hand was extended and holding onto her hand. He saved her, after he was such a jerk, after she yelled at him, he saved her from that fire. Tears formed and fell to May's cheeks. If only she had just sat there and took his stupid jokes, he always made fun of her, why did she have to be so short tempered and leave! May's tension caused Drew to wake up.

"M- May!" Drew smiled, "you're alright."

"Drew." May whispered happily.

He wasn't smirking at May, He was smiling. He really was happy that May wasn't dead. She smiled too. She tried to speak but it was hopeless, she whispered quietly. Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Did you save me from the fire?"

"Well, Sean helped." Drew looked hopeful.

"Why did you save me? I mean after what I did to you and I slapped you."

"I deserved that slap, May, I was being an idiot. I was trying to get a kick out of making you upset, and I went too far." Drew grabbed May's hand. She smiled and then looked away.

"May, I don't know how to put this any other way… but I don't know what I would do if you had died in that forest fire. I haven't had a friend like you since I was five."

A tear fell to May's cheek. She noticed Drew's face becoming weary; she didn't want him to think that she was sad. May grabbed to his hand and smiled.

"Thank you so much Drew," she coughed. With no use trying to speak again May settled with her whisper again.

"Who is Sean?"

Drew smirked and giggled to himself, looking at her question. Sean had walked to the doorway without either of the other two teens noticing. He watched as they talked and laughed, he had to admit it had been awhile since he had seen Drew smile, not smirk, but smile.

"Well," Drew leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling, "He is kind of hard to explain."

"Well, explain! I have time." May giggled.

"Okay, well he is an old friend of mine. Like since I was really young, he and Ashley grew up in my neighborhood, we went to the same school."

"Ohh," may whispered. Drew sweat dropped.

"Yeah but I think he's taking a liking to you."

"How? I don't even know him? Does he even know me?" May spoke up surprising herself with an enormous amount to pain to her throat.

"Uh, no I mean he thinks you're hot, May," Drew rubbed the back of his neck. May looked disgusted toward her friend.

"Oh"

Sean walked into the room making him noticeable for the teens.

"Hey looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up," Sean smirked toward May.

"Oh, May this is Sean, We were just talkin' about you."

"Nice, hey Drew the video phone is up and she's looking for your chick here, so what do I say?" Sean looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with either of the two.

"My mom! She wants to talk to me!"May looked hopeful.

"Uh, I'll go talk to her." Drew stood up and walked out of the room.

**(Hey guys, this might be confusing that's why I'm writing this here. This is going to be two different scenes like things but they are working at the same time. Like one ill write will be in May's hospital room and the other is Drew you know? Anyway…)**

Drew walked to the video phone with May's Mother on it.

"Hello Mrs. Maple." Drew sighed.

"Oh, Drew! Is my daughter alright? Where is May!" Caroline frantically asked on the other end. Drew took a deep breath, he had to deal with devastation way too many times before in his life, He learned that you have remain calm and be supportive and the other person with calm down.

"May's alright, she hurt her knee pretty badly, and she won't be able to talk normally for a couple of days but she's happy and awake right now."

"OH thank goodness, when we saw the news Norman freaked. He will be so happy to hear that she is in safe hands. Drew how can we ever thank you for being so kind to her."

Drew shuddered, he made her go out to that forest, he wasn't kind and here was May's mom thanking him for being nice.

"Oh there's no need, I'm just happy that May is safe and alive." Drew looked away; He continued looking away until a loud girly "awe!" filled his ears. Confused he looked toward the screen again.

"It is soo cute you and my daughter!"

"What! I mean uh what?"

"I think you two are just the cutest couple I know!"

"Uh, Mrs. Maple..."

"Not another word young man, you go spend time with your girlfriend,"

With that the machine beeped and the screen turned black.

"_Girlfriend? May isn't my girlfriend! May doesn't even like me… Does she?"_

With Sean:

"So I noticed Drew really freaked when he saw that it was you in that fire." Sean tried to look supportive.

"Really?" May whispered.

"Yeah... Like he went ape shit when he saw you, screaming out your name and trying to keep your eyes open. He really freaked."

"Oh," May sighed, "I didn't realize that I made him so distraught."

"Yeah, when they put you into the ambulance, he ran after it to get to you, he is a real fighter you know."

"I've heard…"

"Ya'know, I was really happy to know that we were still friends after his dad died. You're a lucky one."

"What? Why were you worried that you weren't friends anymore… how am I lucky?"

"Oh so he didn't tell you, well I guess it was because my family wasn't military. You see, When Drew found out about his dad's death he started a strong hatred for Ashley Nokormora, our friend."

"I know Ashley, why did he hate her?"

"Well, their dad's were stationed in the same group and Ashley's dad came home, Drew's didn't. I guess he thought that it was unfair that Ash got a father and Drew got nothing but his asshole of a brother."

"Oh," may sighed again and looked down. "How am I lucky?"

"Oh that… I mean you're just lucky that Drew cares about you as much as he does. I haven't seen Drew smile like that since our early years… he stopped smiling like that when his dad died, all he did was smirk. You get the real Drew, the one that his family wishes they had back," Sean looked out the window remembering his young years with his best friend.

"_The real Drew? Cares about me as much as he does? Drew doesn't even like me… Does he?" _May thought.

Drew walked into the room obviously distraught; Sean laughed and walked out of the room.

"Hey…" May whispered.

"Do you talk about me at home?"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing… your mom just said something that confused me."

"Oh god, she made a comment about us dating again didn't she!"

"May don't talk! Uh I mean your voice, uh," Drew looked down, "Yeah she told me to 'go spend time with my girlfriend.'"

May smiled, "Don't worry about it, Drew. My mom is crazy! She thinks that because we are rivals that we'll end up like Ash and Misty."

"Alright, I was just making sure." Drew smiled. It got May thinking about what Sean had said.

"_You get the real Drew, the one that his family wishes they had back,"_

"Uh, Drew, do you smile a lot at home?"

"What?" Drew asked while sitting down in the chair beside May's bed.

"Well, Sean said something that really strikes me as, well sad."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing, I mean he just said something about… ohh Drew!"

May jumped up and hugged Drew. Confused he stroked his hand across her back trying to comfort her.

"I almost forgot! Drew I heard so many stories and I have just been so upset lately!"

"Stories? Stories about what?" Drew looked worriedly toward her.

"About you! And your child hood! And your smile and Ashley and everything!" May cried.

"Uh…" Drew sighed as he pushed May off of him.

"I know about your Dad, Drew. Andrew Hayden the second? I have your Dog tags! I found them the night before the festival! I had them but I forgot to give them to you." May smiled and took the necklace off of her neck and handed it to Drew. His eyes widened, he had been looking for those dog tags since the fan girls took it off of him!

"May… What else do you know about me!" his voice raised to a yell. "Do you not know privacy?"

"W-what?"

"I am not just some book that you can read in your free time May!"

"Drew, I didn't me- mean t-to upset you…"

Drew had heard enough. He spent his time to come with her, He felt pain whenever she was upset and here she was leading him on by acting like she knew nothing. Upset and fuming Drew left the hospital. He walked into the woods and on to the next town.

May sat in the room confused. Drew had just left and she didn't exactly know why. But in a way she was really upset that he wasn't with her anymore. May stood up on her sore knee and gathered her things. She wasn't going to miss another contest and she also wasn't going to miss Drew! She limped out of the hospital and onto the next town!

* * *

**Kendy: Well?**

**May: What happened?**

**Kendy: you're falling in LOVE! **

**Drew: That's never really going to happen you know.**

**Kendy: it will happen if I want it to happen! Got it punk! You just keep reminding yourself that I can make you do whatever I want! MUAHAHHAHA**

**Drew: 0.o**

**May: Hey Drew, I think you should suck up to her and then she'll be nice to you in the chapters **

**Drew: ohh yay? Anyway review because Kendy has been crying at night because no one reviews anymore.**

**May: well I would assume so because no one does review anymore…**

**Kendy: SHUT UP! I got it I'm a bad person! I was reading a fanfiction a few days ago… and yesterday… and today..grr well this girl only had 4 chapters and she had like 40 reviewers! And now I'm sad… I only had thirteen.. and now I think I only have one.. ;(**

**Drew: you're doing it again….**

**Kendy: what? **

**Drew: begging for no reason… and really badly by the way..**

**Kendy: THAT'S IT!**

**Drew: what? Ohh no…. I absolutely Love ma- Stop Kendall! May Maple of Grrrr Pallet Town!**

**May: HAHA Kendall made you say you loved me haha in front of a million of readers.**

**Kendy: ok review! :) PLEASE!**


	8. The New City

**Drew: Kendy?**

…

**Drew: May?**

…

**Drew: Mayra?**

…

**Drew: Damnit you all left me didn't you! Grr… oh uhh…. Hi. I guess I should start this chapter cuz Kendy isn't here and neither is any other person… well. Uh I don't have a clue as to what this chapter is about so let me figure it out real quick…**

**(Crashing and paper flying…etc...)**

**Drew: yeah… that chapter... Well May and I just left we aren't talking to each other anymore I think… yeah… well Kendy doesn't own Pokémon or the characters…. WAIT WHAT! She doesn't own me! Why did I let her type that love quote in the last chapter!**

**Kendy: cuz you do LOVE May and you didn't want to fight it! HAHAH I win!**

**Drew: where the hell did you come from!**

**Kendy: I was a little late, Drivers education finals are a pain in the butt! **

**Drew: so if you did own Pokémon the episodes would always be on later because you're always late...**

**Kendy: NO! Anyway read and review and also I would like to announce that I have three new reviewers bringing my review total from thirteen to sixteen! Which is amazing! Yay! Thank you Otaku'25, "guest", and Left-to-die for reviewing! Okay on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The new city

It had been a total of two hours after he left that hospital, and Drew already regretted his decision. Of course he was angry; who wouldn't be if they found out some girl knew everything about them! The fan girls knew stuff but none of them knew about his father, or the military, or Mark! Drew didn't want them to know! Therefore they didn't! But, deep back in Drew's mind he realized that leaving May injured like that, angry or not, was the worst possible decision he could have made.

Drew traveled through the forest in a hurry, if he had already left May he had better get through to the next city quickly so he would have a chance to explain himself to her before the next contest… he would probably need a video phone. As he traveled a simple question popped into his head. He felt as if he already knew the answer but he could always hope May would still talk to him. A clearing shown a beautiful city with buildings that stretched as high as the eye could see. Sadly it reminded Drew of home, but he couldn't let it hold him back! He ran straight into the town to the Pokémon Center. After getting his room, Drew walked to the video phone and called the hospital.

"Hello, you have reached the Algonquin Hospital, how may I help you?" Nurse joy smiled into the video phone.

"Uh, May Maple, room 217." Drew sighed. Nurse Joy repeated the name and room number to her Chansey. The Chansey left the screen and then quickly came back into view.

"I'm so sorry, sir, Maybelle Maple checked out this morning."

Drew looked at the woman in disbelief, May could barely even talk this morning, yet she managed to check out of the hospital? Drew sighed and turned off the video phone. He was struck with an immediate urge of boredom. Drew nonchalantly strolled out of the building, hiding his boredom, and worry for May. He took a long walk along the city streets looking at stores and shops.

The city was indeed much like LaRousse City. The city relied on wind turbines and there was only two ways into the city. A monorail running to and from the next city to this one, and the forest that Drew had entered from. The city was also very high- tech; with flying things around to service, and advertise merchandise. Drew continued his extraordinary walk before realizing he was tired of walking, which also made him realize one detail that made his home town better than this one; moving sidewalks. He stopped in front of the contest hall, and took a small breath before pushing the doors open.

(May)

She had managed to limp her way out of Algonquin village. May was slightly in pain but the brace that the nurse had put on made it a lot better. Every few minutes may would talk a little to herself so her voice would become better by the time she got to the contest. When she came to the opening and looked out to the city the sun was setting. May sighed the contest would be tomorrow and dark clouds started forming outside as the night became more clear. May walked down to the Pokémon Center and got herself a room.

May collapsed on her bed and pulled out her pajama's. May changed and ate a granola bar before curling up under her covers. She felt an odd coldness, like there was something was missing… or someone. May sighed and turned over. She had to admit having Drew missing from her nights was something May was going to miss, but she would get over it, what she couldn't get over was why Drew freaked out so badly when she said that she knew things… Maybe he didn't want her to know… but why?

"Did you think I would take you differently because your life was rough?" May asked no one. She had wished someone was there to answer her question, but was sadly disappointed to hear nothing but her own voice. She had a sudden urge to cry but she refused to let it conquer her. May sighed her tears back into her body and closed her eyes.

(Drew)

After signing up at the contest hall, Drew managed to find his way back to the Pokémon Center. He opened his door and threw his bag back on his desk. He changed into his regular sleeping attire consisting of green pajama pants and no shirt. He threw his blanket over himself and caressed his pillow. He readjusted himself several times before he finally fell asleep. Before he did fall asleep, Drew thought of why he did leave.

"I know I have something to prove, but I'm not entirely sure what, or why… but I know that if May knows about my past and my family, whatever I'm trying to prove to her will be ruined…"

* * *

**Drew: so that's it?**

**Kendy: yeah I was going to name this chapter "don't leave me!" but imma change it and "don't leave me!" will be one of the next chapters cuz… well you'll see!**

**Drew: why do I feel like this is going to end badly for either me or May..?**

**Kendy: because… It might… but you'll have to see!**

**Drew: Speaking of that… Where is May?**

**Kendy: ohh... well I didn't want to tell you this Drew, I thought you already knew…**

**Drew: knew what?**

**Kendy: May… she didn't survive that fire… I just had to keep the story going because she wrote me a letter saying that she wanted you two to end up together… ;(**

**Drew: 0.0 what! May's Dead! But I saved her from that fire! She can't be dead!**

**Kendy: she died in the OR on the table.**

**(Drew starts tearing up…)**

**Drew: but she was like my best friend, and an amazing rival!**

**May: AWWWWEEEEE!**

**Drew: what! May?**

**May: Yeah! It's me! I wanted to know how you would react if I had died so Kendy told you I died! And you were sooo cute!**

**Drew: I got punk'd?**

**Kendy: yeah except Ashton Kutcher isn't here… **

**May: haha he's hot!**

**Drew: pssht whatever… anyway review… ohh yeah and Kendy made a mistake on her last chapter when she made me say I love may haha! She wrote Pallet town when obviously May lives in Petalburg!**

**Kendy: how would you know that! Hmm stalker! Ohh yeah also considering we are talking about my mistakes I also would like to point out that if you decide to read Drew's birthday, there is a typo on the description and I ment to say May 17****th**** not April 17****th****!**

**Everyone: anyways, read and review we love you!**

**Drew: I don't… do love you… ohh screw you Kendy!**

**Kendy: :)**


	9. appeals

**Kendy: Ok I'm just going to warn you guys this is a filler chapter, you see my Little mini me Otaku'25 helped me but she said I should let you guys unwind a little before I destroy Drew.**

**Drew: destroy me!?**

**Otaku'25: yup DESTROY Muahahahahaha!**

**Drew: She's creepy…**

**Kendy: I like her! Anyway, so this is going to be filler like… And then next chapter it'll be like BAM! I have it all figured out! Also, this is like the third to last chapter because I think I have a better idea for a story, but I didn't want to discontinue this story!**

**Otaku'25: NOOOOO!**

**May: whats the new story going to be like?**

**Otaku'25: Will it be Contestshipping?**

**Drew: will it be another romance?**

**Kendy: yes and yes… ohh and M rated too… for the beginning! I'll tell you what! When I post my last chapter of Lost in Love, I'll add a small sneak peek of my new story!**

**All except Drew: yay!**

**Otaku'25: Kendy doesn't own Pokémon, but if she did it would be AMAZING! YAY**

**Drew: yeah right!**

**Kendy: grr… on with this filler chapter!**

* * *

Appeals

May sat up, stretched her arms outwards, and arched her back. Today was the contest, and it looked like it was going to rain. Perfect, sad weather for a sad day. May knew all too well that she would be seeing Drew at this contest. She wanted answers, but what if Drew was still angry at her and decided not to talk to her? May sighed and got out of bed.

After her shower and breakfast, May got dressed in a gold tank top that flailed out at the bottom, a pair of tan short shorts and gold strappy sandals. She complimented her outfit with gold bangles and her hair in a large wavy ponytail. She tied her red bandana around her head like a headband and grabbed her fanny pack.

Once ready, May headed to the contest hall. She got signed up, and waited in the waiting room. There were a lot of people signing up and practicing with their Pokémon. Then he walked in.

**Drew:**

Drew sighed as he woke up. Last night, he cuddled up with his pillow, but found himself waking up to adjust every hour. Now, Drew was tired, perfect for the contest right? Drew angrily got up and took a shower. Afterwards, he got dressed in his usual wear, black skinny jeans with bright green converse and black dago tee and a black skinny zip up sweat shirt with green pin stripes. He fixed his hair and walked down to the contest hall.

Upon walking in the door, Drew noticed May. He began walking over to her, and then realized he was sitting next to her.

**May:**

"Oh my gosh! Brendan I can't believe you're here!" May smiled as she saw her friend. A small streak of depression ran through May's veins as she realized it wasn't Drew, but it quickly faded!

"Yeah, I came to see my little May bear!" Brendan smiled and hugged May tightly.

"Well, Brendan you're in for a real treat!" May smiled.

Brendan smiled and sat down. May sat next to him and they began catching up.

**Drew: **

Jealousy ran through Drew's veins. He doesn't even compete in contests, so why did Brendan Birch think it was "OK" to sit in the waiting room talking to May, when only participants were allowed in here. May looked over and noticed he was staring, so Drew turned and began talking to another girl. Bad idea on Drew's part. The girl was a complete fan girl and he was immediately engulfed by a swarm of females.

**May:**

May looked over towards the door and noticed Drew standing there completely lost in thought.

_Please Drew, notice me! Come talk to me! I need to know why you were so mad! _May screamed inside her head, but Drew didn't walk towards her.

Instead, Drew turned to a fan girl and flirted! Suddenly Drew disappeared inside a circle of fan girls. May really wanted to punch those girls just like she did in the past, but that would show that she was jealous. May remained where she was and looked back towards Brendan.

Vivian ran into the room followed by every audience member in the stands and the judges. Every participant stopped what they were doing and quietly stared at the people crowding the waiting room.

"There seems to be a strange snow storm erupting outside! We are all due to stay inside the waiting room until it blows over." Vivian stated as she lead people to seating, "we are all going to be pretty crammed in here so get close and get to know your neighbor."

Everyone sat together and began talking happily. May sat next to Brendan as he continued his story about his heroic win at the battle arena. Thunder shook the building causing a power outage. A few of the girls screamed and cuddled next to whoever was there. Brendan had handed May his coat the minute it started getting darker and colder. It seemed like they weren't going to have appeals today, May should have expected it. She felt Brendan stand up and walk away, but May was too tired to open her eyes to see where he was going.

**Drew:**

He was really trying to sleep. It was dark outside and almost pitch black inside the waiting room. The fan girls had huddled together instead of next to him, so Drew was actually comfortable. Someone sat down next to Drew causing him to open his eyes.

"So you like May huh?" Brendan leaned back.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I never really liked you."

"That's great." Drew sighed and closed his eyes again. "I don't like you either."

"You act like she's a joke, you pretend to be all friendly and then annoy her to all hell." Brendan bitched on before hitting Drew's shoulder. Drew opened his eyes and turned toward Brendan.

"What the hell?"

"I don't like you and I don't want you anywhere near May, you got it!"

Drew looked at Brendan warily, he seemed serious.

"You know, I really tried to show her how bad of a person you could be, but she didn't listen! But now it's your turn, if she can't see, I'll make sure you do."

"You're not making sense." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Leave her alone, you'll regret it if you don't," Brendan warned.

"How?" Drew laughed, "I think you're so petty, trying to act tough when we both know you're not! So what makes you think that you can make me regret talking to the one girl I've liked since I was ten!?"

Brendan seemed taken aback by drew's confession. Then his eyes narrowed, and he moved really close to Drew's face.

"I know your weakness."

* * *

**Kendy: I feel so kool!**

**Otaku'25: omgomgomgomg this was Awesome!**

**Drew: weakness!?**

**Kendy: yup! And he knows it, Drew you better watch out.**

**May: Eek, and this was a filler chapter?**

**Kendy: yes… was it action packed?**

**May, Drew, and Otaku'25: Yes!**

**Kendy: ohh… Oops =]**

**Drew: well review cuz there's only two chapters left and then Lost in Love is over!**

**Kendy: YAY!**

**All: Bye!**


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Kendy: ! YAYYYYYY SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER AND THEN I GET TO START MY NEWW STORY! YAYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Drew: some ones excited…**

**Kendy: I am I am I am ! oh and guess what!**

**TODAY MAYRA'S WEARING!**

**Drew: wait shes back!?**

**Mayra: right her in da flesh! xD school has been causing me not to come on here and talk to my favorite person ever!**

**Kendy: okay maybe I over typed that! Who cares! IM EXCITED!**

**Mayra's wearing a long sleeved white button up, with a black lacy corset over it, green shinny pants with a chain hanging off the side with spikes and Bats! ^_^**

**May: awwwe you're adorable!**

**Mayra: that's my username don't wear it out! Well it was… GO READ MY NEW STORY TOO! ITS AMAZING!**

**Kendy: ok I don't mean to rush this… but I'm soo excited to write this that I just have to cut this off, I mean Drew gets a big fight scene and DIES!**

**Drew: jesus, I knew you were going to kill me off!**

**May: I'll save you!**

**Drew: X.x**

**Mayra: they are adorable! Kendy doesn't own Pokémon, if she did Drew would die in every episode… and may would find every way to revive him… xD**

**Kendy: ok on with the best chapter ever!**

**Don't leave me**

The night was long and cold. It seemed no matter how tired he was, Drew couldn't fall asleep. He just kept thinking of all weaknesses he could have.

"My family? My Pokémon? My image? No that's definitely not it! Mom? May?" Drew thought long and hard, but it seemed everything he thought of wasn't a large weakness. The sun had risen up over the contest hall and melted some of the large ranges of snow away. That's when the power came on. People still huddled together sleeping the ones who were awake set out a small ocean of whispers. It calmed Drew, but it didn't help him much. He still needed a weakness, something that stuck out more than the others!

"Alright with this amazing new weather we have how about we start the contest!" Vivian roared, waking up everyone in the room. May and Brendan sat up and stretched. May felt a little uneasy sleeping with Brendan, he had gotten up last night and although May hadn't opened her eyes, she felt as if Brendan went to talk to Drew. As the contest got started, May noticed that Drew was in a trance, like he was thinking about something really important. May couldn't exactly pin point what it was but it was really bothering him. Sighing may turned around to watch the coordinators perform. She watched a couple of combinations before looking back at Drew. His face buried in his hands, still trying to figure out something… but what? Confused, May stood up and warily walk to her rival.

Drew Sat on the bench staring blankly at the row of lockers. He couldn't keep his head straight! He buried his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. There had to be something that Brendan knew that could really mess Drew up, he just didn't know what! That's when May glided to the seat next to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" she looked worriedly toward him.

"No," Drew stuttered. "May, this is all really hard to explain, but I don't think you should hang around Brendan."

"So he did talk to you last night." May sighed. She knew she shouldn't have told him about their fight.

"Uh, yeah. Did he tell you?"

"No, I had a feeling." May smiled sympathetically.

"Oh…" Drew trailed off.

"Well, I'm up! Wish me luck!"

Drew smiled at her genuinely, "Good luck May."

May ran off toward the stage and Drew sighed, he should have apologized, he should have told her about Brendan, He should have told her everything! But he didn't!

_How stupid!_ He thought.

"Still trying to figure out how I can destroy you? I saw you talking to her. You shouldn't have done that." Brendan roared. He was crazy! Brendan laughed and smirked as he grabbed a small jar out of his bag.

"What!?" drew gasped as he jumped up, "how'd you know about that! My family doesn't even know I have that!"

Brendan laughed. He grabbed the lid of the Jar containing one bee. "Drew, you should have thought about this before you talked to her! I know a lot of things, when I found out about your little crush I did a little research. A doctor friend of my father's said he had a patient by the named Andrew Hayden in his office about an allergy. Anaphylaxis to bees. " Brendan smirked as he walked closer."I thought it was so strange, a boy, all about family, asked to keep such an allergy to him and the doctor. Strange huh?" Drew backed up to the wall. He was practically cornered. He had to think fast, it was his life on the line. Drew quickly ran forward tackling Brendan to the ground. The jar was knocked to the floor and rolled to the wall behind them.

They rolled around for about a second before Drew was on top of Brendan. One punch to the face, next punch to his chest, third punch to his face again. Brendan fought and fought as Drew forcefully punched him. He managed to grab Drew's hands and push him to the ground. Brendan punched Drew to the face a perfect three times. Drew stood up and backed away, suffering minor injuries of a busted lip, and a gash on his cheek bone. He glared at Brendan before noticing the jar was gone. Looking to the floor he saw nothing.

"You know I thought that fire would show May that you weren't worth her time, but no you just had to jump in a save her sorry ass." Brendan laughed as he played with the jar to be sure that the bee was still alive.

"Wait, you started that fire, the one that almost killed May!"

"Only partially, you see it was awfully dry and I noticed a small cigarette butt on the ground still smoking, all I did was kick it into the forest where there were a couple of dried out sticks and grass." Brendan smirked, "But she didn't realize just how bad of a person you could be! So now I just have to get you out of the picture!"

At that moment the glass jar slipped form Brendan's grasp, falling to the ground and shattered. Drew watched helplessly and the bee hovered up toward him. He backed away quickly to the wall.

"Bad mistake," Brendan happily cheered, "Bees don't like sudden movement!"

With that a sting ran from Drew's finger all the way up to his arm. He grasped his hand and fell to his knees. The sting was nothing compared to what he felt afterward, the lack of oxygen quickly ran through Drew's veins and into his lungs. He fell to the floor trying helplessly to get even the slightest bit of oxygen into his body, with what little strength Drew had left , he stretched his arm outward to his bag. It was almost in his grasp when Brendan glided over.

"Oops what's this!?" He spoke in a high pitched voice before he kicked Drew's bag across the floor to the other wall. Drew shut his eyes and then opened them again.

_I will not die! I won't let Brendan take everything away from me!_ Drew shouted in his head. He could feel the light headedness forming upon him, and slowly Drew drifted off into the darkness.

"Ahh," A girl screamed on the other side of the waiting room, a bee slowly fluttered to the floor where it died. The girls huddled around it before another shrilling scream let out.

"Oh my god! Someone help please! He's not breathing!" the girl screamed as she hunched at Drew's side.

The noise caused Vivian to rush into the waiting room

"what's going on here? Keep it down!"

"Please," a boy yelled as he dragged her to Drew's lifeless body, "help he isn't breathing!"

Vivian crouched by drew's side, "he still has a pulse, but not for long," she yelled as she ran out to the stage.

"Now Skitty use Secret Power!" May smiled as she spun around. He Skitty used the move and it came out as razor leaf. She waited happily for her score, but found no noise. She turned around toward Vivian who had a scared look on her face.

"Please we need a medic, someone help!" she screamed out to the stands people started whispering until someone shouted, "What Happened?"

"A man collapsed in the waiting room he isn't breathing please help!" Vivian yelled as she ran off the stage.

May felt a strong urge of anxiety. What if it was Brendan hurt back stage, or Drew. May ran off the stage and into the waiting room. She pushed her way through a crowd of people to reach drew lying on the ground; his face was pale but his heart still barely hanging on.

"Noo!" May screamed as she collapsed onto Drew's body. "Help him!"

She looked over to where drew was sitting and saw his bag. She ran to the bag and started throwing things onto the ground. The EpiPen was at the complete bottom of the bag, it made May angry. Stupid Drew, why would you put something this important in the goddamn bottom of your bag! She grasped the pen and ran back over to drew!

"What's that for?"

"What is it?" the people questioned.

"ARE YOU ALL COMPLETE IDIOTS? HE'S IN ANAPHYLACTIC SHOCK! IT'S EPINEPHRINE!" May screamed as she shoved the needle into drew's heart and pressed the button that released the medicine. A girl gagged and ran away, but May stayed on the floor holding drew. His color started coming back and his face and he took the world's largest breath of oxygen, but he didn't regain consciousness. Nurse joy ran into the room and lead paramedics to Drew. They carried him to the ambulance, and to the Hospital. May stared down the road as the ambulance slowly disappeared.

"So do you understand yet?" Brendan walked up behind May.

"What are you talking about!?" may turned tears in her eyes, "Drew is almost dead what do I need to understand!"

"How he keeps causing you trouble."

"Why do you keep saying that to me Brendan? Drew hasn't caused me any trouble!"

"yes he has, he ruined your day by pissing you off enough to go into that forest where you burned up!"

May took a small step away from Brendan, "You weren't even in Algonquin, how did you know that I was in that fire?"

Brendan didn't listen to May. He just kept talking about things that he shouldn't have known.

"But no, He just had to save the day and run into that fire to save you!"

"I would have died!" May screamed before slapping Brendan straight in the face. Brendan was taken aback, but remained his cool.

"I don't know how you know all this stuff, but it's making you seem incredibly guilty! And I don't care if Drew and I fight; he is the best thing that has come into my life! He makes me happy and right now all I care about is if Drew will be okay!" May screamed in his face again. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, May doesn't care, this time she has a reason to cry. The love of her life was lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death, how could she not cry?

May ran back into the contest hall to grab her things and then ran out and headed to the hospital. Walking in she ran to the reception desk.

"Andrew Hayden III," May asked the nurse with worry.

"Andrew Hayden is not conscious right at the moment, you are welcome to stay in the waiting room and wait for Mr. Hayden until he is able to be seen.

May sighed and walked to a chair in the front of the waiting room and plopped a seat. She waited 4 hours before finally drifting to sleep.

May was suddenly awoken when a tall female with long dark green hair and dark jade eyes rushed into the hospital.

"I demand to see my brother!" she roared throughout the waiting room.

"Miss I'm sorry, but he is unable to be seen right now, you may have a seat next to the other girl."

The girl looked in May's direction and walked over to her.

"So, you know my brother?" the girl slumped in the seat next to May.

"Uh, yeah, Drew and I are rivals." May looked at the girl sympathetically. "My Name's May."

"Lina, Drew's older sister." Lina smiled. "I saw that he collapsed, do you know anything else?"

"Yeah, Drew went into anaphylactic shock, I don't know what from, but I'm pretty sure I know who caused it."

"ANAPHYLAXIS!" Lina screamed, "He could have died!"

"You didn't know Drew has anaphylaxis?"

"No, Drew doesn't do much at home; he mainly stays in his room."

"Ohh…" may trailed off.

"Guests of Andrew J. Hayden III, You may see him now." a nurse read off of a clipboard. Lina and May looked up to the nurse; then to each other. Then they slowly walked into Drew's room.

**Kendy: Yay! One more chapter to go and then IM DONE!**

**Mayra: Yay!**

**Drew: Mmhm**

**May: Teehee**

**Otaku'25: What'd I miss?**

**May: Everything! Drew almost died!**

**Otaku'25: I missed that! Dang it!**

**Kendy: That's alright you can re read the chapter!**

**Mayra: CHECK OUT MY STORY!**

**Drew: I bet its better that Kendy's…**

**May: Drew, don't say that!**

**Mayra: Yeah, don't say that cuz Kendy's stories are just as good as mine!**

**Kendy: Lies and slander xD**

**Drew: Well Review, cuz this is her second to last chapter, and then she's gunna post a new story.**

**Mayra, Kendy, otaku'25, and May: YAYYYYY!**


	11. The End

Kendy: ok there is no more procrastinating! I am finishing this retarded story right here right now!

Drew: fuun…

Kendy: but where'd I leave off last?

Drew: I almost died and you forgot that 0.o

May: It's alright Drew I didn't forget. *blushes*

Kendy: awweee…. Wait no stop that on with the chapter

Drew kendy doesn't own Pokémon, if she did-

Kendy: I said on with the chapter!

The end

Drew gazed out the window. A happy sunny day turned gloomy awfully quick. The rain was pounding down on the window pane as thunder rolled outside. The door swung open with a pang.

"Andrew Joseph Hayden III! Why the fuck did you not tell me you have a severe allergy to bees!" Lina boomed. May followed silently behind. Drew ignored is sisters nagging and continued staring out the window. A million things ran through his mind, and Lina was not one of them! He could bare thinking about what had happened. Brendan… it just didn't fit. Brendan wouldn't do that just because he liked May. May, was she ok? Did she even know what happened what if she was just sitting back stage wondering where the hell he was…? How could he tell May that her best friend almost killed him…? Almost… who gave Drew his antidote? Especially when his bag was kicked so far away from him.

"Are you even listening to me Drew!? Your Girlfriend was scared half to death and you're sitting there staring out that window like you did when dad died!" Lina yelled.

Drew perked up in confusion. He hadn't a girlfriend.

"Um, I'm really sorry for interrupting but… um… I'm not Drew's girlfriend… actually we are just rivals." May sneaked around to the front of Lina.

Just rivals. Nothing was even fazing Drew but somehow he felt a streak of sadness run through his veins. Just rivals, is that all May thought they were? Maybe he made her feel that way. Wait… May was there!

"May!" Drew finally spoke. May turned about 40 different shades of red before she turned towards Drew and smiled.

"Drew," she smiled.

Lina smiled at Drew before leaving the room. May watched as Lina slowly closed the door, then she ran to Drew's bed.

"Oh, Drew I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to how you felt about me knowing about your past… and I'm sorry I didn't think about Brendan. And I'm just completely worried and I just don't know if I-"

May was cut off by a pair of lips gently touching her own. Her eyes widened, and then fluttered shut. Drew slid his hand to her cheek and then back around her neck. The kiss lasted a good minute before May pulled away for air. She placed her fingers lightly on her lips as she stared at Drew.

"May, stop apologizing. It isn't getting you anywhere. You don't deserve to apologize, you've done nothing wrong. I was acting like a complete fool when I was angry about my past. The person I love should know about me," Drew spoke softly.

"y-you love me?" May stuttered.

"I'm never going to admit it, ever again. But I can't hide my feelings for you anymore."

May smiled and kissed Drew again. "I love you too, ever since I met you." and they embraced.

Lina walked into the room and looked at the teens longingly before laughing. Drew and May pulled away and looked at his sister.

"See I told you she was your girlfriend." Lina smiled causing her brother and may to turn red.

Epilogue

May and Drew were running through the forest to head toward the next contest.

"This… this isn't fair! You run every day!"

"So, maybe you should run every day Maple!" Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"You know one night I'm going to cut those bangs so you can't flick them at me!" with that she talked Drew to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it clumsy!"

"I'm not clumsy I didn't fall!" May laughed.

From the top of the hill there appeared two figures.

"Is that May?" the one figured called.

May looked up and jumped off Drew.

"Misty!" she screamed and jumped into her friends arms.

"Is that Drew down there?" Ash, the other figure asked as he pointed to the green haired boy.

"No, Ash I just met Shu Drew's twin brother!" may joked.

"How'd you know I had a twin?" Drew questioned as he walked up the hill to his friends.

May, Misty, and Ash all gaped. "You really do have a twin brother?" May choked out.

"NO! It was a joke maple, no need to drool." Drew flicked his hair.

"That's it those bangs are coming off now Hayden!" may laughed manically as she jumped onto Drew.

"Is it just me, or do they seem like they actually like each other?" Misty asked Ash.

"Maple and I are dating." Drew stated nonchalantly.

"Oh My God I knew it!" Soledad screamed from behind them at the bottom of the hill.

She and Harley smiled as they walked up the hill to their friends. They laughed and all headed to the next town together.

Kendy: DONE! FINALLLLLYYYYYY!

Drew: well that was cheesy.

May: I thought it was cute… you know being with you…

Drew: what really!? 0.o

May: yeah…

Kendy: AWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE! Ok I promised you guys a sneak peek of my new story… soo here it is!

Untitled:

_Click, click, click._

Silence filled the room along with horrifying faces of the audience around them. May looked scared as the pictures clicked from one to the next. Each picture getting more and more sexual as the slide show continued.

_Click, click, click._

Drew sat at the table across the room looking blankly ahead. How could he not be trying to stop this!? Why wouldn't he just tell the judge that wasn't him! That he didn't do anything!?

_Click, click, click._

May covered her eyes but her lawyer made her watch.

"They need to know that you are confident that this is not you." Her lawyer whispered. May couldn't help it, she couldn't stand… well sit there watching images that are said to be her. She couldn't help it, May questioned everything. She had been arrested in the middle of appeals last week. Then suddenly they brought Drew in as well.

_Click, click, click._

Tears fell down her face as she slowly watched the pictures. Clicking one after another.

_Click, click, click._

Then suddenly the pictures stopped and the TV turned black. The room in total silence, everyone afraid to speak.

"Well, Maple, Hayden, What do you have to say for yourself?"

May looked over to Drew, who just kept staring blankly ahead, pretending that he wasn't in the same situation as she was. She couldn't stand it anymore, the silence, the lies, the everything!

May stood up and pounded her hands on the table, "You're honor!"


End file.
